tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
104 - EtherForge
EtherForge Why it's called EtherForge: To ether forge, most times its a smith/mage duo, just because it is difficult to focus on smithing and enchanting at the same time. That being said, there are a couple people in the city that are magesmiths; the grandmasters/council of the city. Because of the city being half metal trade and half magic, the mage college requires their students to take smithing for 1/4 of their time they spend at the college. The mine is 3 miles deep and wide, entirely underneath the city, uses a giant gate to transport metal. Metals found here include iron, gold, mithril, adamantin, silver, copper; with snowstone traded from Titan's Crown way up north. The city itself goes to a height of 7 stories and 30 stories down of living space, storage and shops. There are old mines between there and the surface that are used as graveyards and storage. NPCs Thief, Jazi chaotic evil, mcDC 20 perception check to steal 50% of gold from 2 of the party and magic item. after that is up to the dm. 2 dudes are the rulers (Maharnen is flamboyant, velerien is more business and gruff) Maharnen (dwarf) and Velerien Mojanaiki Mage college; For students final project after ten years of study, they have to come up with some way of improving the city. Small gate spells renewed everyday for easy travel around the city, near important sectors and parts of the underground Giant magic spell that covers the whole city and slows time by 2; 1 hour world time = 2 hours city time. That's how they are so efficient and trade so often. The spells area of effect is 5 miles in a sphere. population is mainly dwarven and tiefling with everything in between. Both of the Blacksmith guilds of the land host a competition every year, a Smithing Olympics. Everyone is welcome to participate, but some of the events are only available to higher ranking smiths. The 4 rankings go from the least experienced to the most. Apprentice, journeyman, master and grandmaster. But at the end of the competition, its all about the craft and a friendly rivalry between friends and cities. The Competition switches off every year between Shimmering Relief and Etherforge. On the opening night there is a grand feast for all participants and spectators. There is much Mead and ale, Mutton and Stew. It is exactly what you think a blacksmith guild's feast would be like. Very loud very beardy.... There are events that span a Three day period. There are 3 classes for competition: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master. Hammer Toss - Smithing hammer thrown at a wood board with a target on it. Hammer breaks the board and points scored according to wear it breaks. Test of Strength - The Smiths have different materials laid across 2 anvils. They must break it with only one stroke of their hammer. Anvil Toss - Self explainitory The most prestigious event is a weapon forge. All smiths have from first light on the first day until noon on the third to craft a weapon to be judged by the grand masters. They are tested on beauty, strength, quality of craft, and functionality. If a grandmaster competes he must abstain from judging. More on the guilds, each of the guild's councils have 3 members; 3 grandmaster smith's that run the guild. One Resides in Etherforge, one in Shimmering Relief, and one that is more of a nomad and does inspections and certifications at other guild houses. Each one rotates positions as to keep good relations with all guild members. The cycle for this is The Nomadic Grandmaster goes to Shimmering Relief after a year and replace that Grandmaster. The old Shimmering Relief Grandmaster becomes the wanderer and after a year replaces the Etherforge Grandmaster who becomes the new wanderer and the cycle continues. All three meet as needed for voting on large guild issues. Otherwise the Grandmasters make decisions as needed for the best interest of the guild. They counsel with advisors and other cities on big decisions. What makes these counsels work between the two cities is that one person from each of the 2 counsels switches places with a member from te other city. Both to keep the other city updated on new techniques and what supplies the other city needs. Flying ships EtherForge received three flying ships in exchange for it's help during Ebreosea's third pirate war. The elves were able to don the finest enchanted armor and weapons that the city had to offer, saving countless lives. EtherForge also equipped the ships with magical heavy crossbows that fire elemental bolts and can be attached to the rails to fire off the ship. These crossbows needed at least several crewmen to move around on the ship, but provided such great benefit, that they could single handedly turn the tides of any battle. Ebreosea was so thankful to Etherforge, that it gifted three flying ships to it, with full knowledge that they won't be able to use these ships to create their own. The city provided crew too, so they will be able to learn how to steer and fly them properly, and some of the crewmembers found new home in EtherForge too. These days, years later, it is considered an honor to be a crewmember on one of the legendary ships that go from city to city, acting both as embessaries and merchants. 2 ships travel, one is left to the city as a defense or council business. These ships are much faster than normal sailed ships, for comparison it takes 2 days to reach Titan's Crown. Category:City